


Clouds

by MemoryDragon



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Academy days, Angst, First Time, M/M, b_e drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryDragon/pseuds/MemoryDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two best friends go out star gazing only to find the clouds in the way of their view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who, nor do I make any claim to.  
>  **Warnings:** Still not sure if I like this one? Academy era fic has never really thrilled me, so it might just be that. It's kind of angsty, but that's about it for warnings.  
>  **Notes:** Written for the best_enemies drabble prompt, "Purple and/or Cloud", using the latter prompt.
> 
> **Originally Posted:** May 26, 2011

He pulled his best friend along, eager to start their star gazing. "The stars will still be be there if we walk," his friend said with a gentle laugh, but he didn't try to slow their pace as they ran quietly through the academy halls.

However, when they got to the edge of the balcony, the boy could only feel disappointment. "The clouds are in the way. They weren't there this afternoon! And I'd finally decided where we could go first and I wanted to show you..."

"Looks like it's about to rain," his friend said, patting the pouting boy's head with a fond smile. The smile turned positively wicked in a way that started to scare the smaller boy. "There are other things we can do out here."

The boy took one last look at the dreary clouds and sighed, lightly tugging on his best friend's hand. "No, let's just go back. I don't feel like-"

He was cut off as a tongue slipped inside his mouth and his best friends arms slipped around him. What was going on? Best friends didn't do this sort of thing, did they? It was - it was kind of nice though, especially with his friend's hands tracing downward to his bum and - Oh! The boy bit off a startled yelp as his best friend chuckled into the kiss, squeezing a bit tighter.

When his best friend finally pulled away, the boy realized dazedly that he was being pressed against the railing of the balcony. "I-I've never done that before. Do you think we can - it was very nice. Can we do that again?"

Chuckling again, his best friend grinned at him. "Fifteen years at the Academy, and you've never kissed anyone yet? Hm..." Tracing the side of the boy's face, his best friend leaned in and kissed him again. The boy was starting to feel delirious. "Are there any other 'firsts' we can take care of while we're out here?" his friend asked, lips brushing over the boy's ear.

"Out here?" the boy asked, panicking as he looked around. "Someone might see us." He may not be very experienced in such things, but the boy was fairly sure being seen was a bad thing. The thought of someone coming by while they were... well, it was unnerving, he was sure of that, and he started to fidget in his best friend's arms.

"No one comes out here at this time of night," his friend said smugly. "Look, not even the stars will see us. The clouds are covering them up for us."

The boy looked up, blinking as a few droplets of rain got in his eyes. He was about to give into his better judgement and tell his best friend to get inside where it was dry, when the other boy took advantage of his bared neck and started sucking just above his collar bone. Having his first time in the rain suddenly didn't sound so bad after all. The clouds would cover them, after all.

Centuries upon centuries later, the boy had grown up and changed. He'd grown apart from his best friend and first lover and somewhere along the line, they'd become deadly enemies. So many times he'd held his enemy's life in his hands and nearly killed him... That still hadn't prepared him for this moment, standing at the funeral pyre of his best friend and lighting the the first branch. He looked up at the clear night sky, the last of his kind. "I can't see the stars anymore," he said quietly, his vision too blurry. "There must be too many clouds out."

The Master walked away from the pyre and didn't look back.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Mem: Just playing around with a bit of role reversal from the normal Doctor/Master relationships. Still not sure if I like it. Ah, well.


End file.
